In Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 8[1996]-175421, a fuel tank is arranged on rear side members. In the rear portion of the fuel tank, a first crumpling induction part is arranged, and, at the same time, in the front portion, a second crumpling induction part is arranged. The central line of the cross section of the rear end of the rear side members is located lower than the central line of the cross section of the first crumpling induction part. Under an input load applied from the rear of the vehicle, the rear side members are folded from the first crumpling induction part and the second crumpling induction part to wrap up the fuel tank in order to protect it.